No One Except Larvitar
by E-F-T-S-M
Summary: This is a story about Jamie. She has no friends, no pets, and her parents bearly know she exsists. Her life is very boring, except when an univented pokemon pops up in her backyard...


Once upon a time, there was a little girl, but she was no ordinary little girl. See, she had no friends, no pets, and parents that barely knew she excised. This young girl's name was Jamie. Jamie was only 7 years old, and already knew that her parents had not loved her one bit. Sure, they said they loved her, but she never saw the twinkle in their eyes when they said it, she knew they didn't mean. Jamie was the only child of a fashion designer and an insurance salesman, her mother was always staying at her office late, trying to make dead lines and her father was always out with clients, getting drunk and convincing them to join their company. Her parents hired a babysitter from a nearby neiborhood to come over, watch her and make things to eat, but her babysitter never came, the only time Jamie ever saw her was when she came over at the end of the week to collect her payment.

Jamie had tried to tell them that she was never coming over, and of course, the teenage girl denied everything and lied to her parents. Her mother and father ignored their child and handed the babysitter payment after payment, week after week. Jamie had to resume eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for days on end, they got very old after awhile, but there was nothing else to make or eat in their house, so Jamie sat silently on the floor, nibbling on her sandwich.

There was no one to play with, and life got very boring for Jamie. She was not allowed outside for fear that someone would see her and ask about her parents. She had only been outside once in her life, and that was along time ago, but she remembered it vividly. Oh, how wonderful it was, she remembers the bright blue sky, the gentle breeze running through her long, brown hair. She was running through the flower garden that was long since died because no one took care of it. Jamie tried watering it everyday, but it had no will to live. She loved that garden, the once beautiful flowers that bloomed just for her, now dry and dead. Her wonderful garden was very big, to a 7 year old girl. It was about 7 feet long and 9 feet wide, with a tall, white fence surrounding her entire backyard. But, she would rather watch the children play with their pokemon outside. She was not allowed to have pokemon either, her parents knew that children that played with pokemon often got attached to them and went out and battled. No, her parents would not stand for their daughter to become a pokemon fanatic, but it's not like they would know if she had a pokemon or not, considering they where never home. She always daydreamed about having a pokemon, training it, loving it, all the things that her no one had ever shown her.

There was one child that she admired the most out of all the children in the neiborhood, he was a boy who looked no more than 9 years old. He and his Mareep looked so good together. Every morning they did 8 laps round the block, Jamie had always got up early to watch him run by, in fact, that was probably the only reason Jamie ever got out of bed at all. She wanted to know his name, but she was over-come by fear to ask him, fear of being embarrassed that she, herself, didn't have a pokemon of her own. But, yet, she yearned to talk with him. She loved how his short, spiky, blonde hair looked when he did sit-ups from across the street and how he smiled when his Mareep had done a good day's worth of training.

When she wasn't admiring her mystery boy, she was reading. That was one thing that her parents let her do, read books about old, boring people that died centuries ago. But, to her surprise, she had found an old, beginner pokemon trainers' book in one of her father's dull bookcases. She knew that her father nor mother had no interest pokemon, but perhaps it belonged to her grandfather or her great-grandfather. She was mesmerized by all the things that man-kind had discovered about all the different types of pokemon! The first thing she did was skim through the book and pick out pokemon that caught her interest. Oh, how she loved them all, she would have been happy to ever meet a pokemon, of any kind! She read that book over and over and over again, it never got boring.

One day, while she was watching her mystery boy groom his Mareep, he glanced over at her house. Quickly, she ducked her head below the window, hoping he had not seen her. A few minutes went by, and she slowly peeked over the sill and saw that the boy and his Mareep had vanished. _Oh well, perhaps they went to train down the road with some of the other children_ she thought. Then the doorbell rang, it had been years since she had heard it ring, she bolted for the backdoor leading into her backyard. She ran to the garden and sat upon the rock that she sat on when her father's clients came over to sign documents and papers. She knew it was the mystery boy, but she was scared to open the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest and waited, she waited and waited. The doorbell had stopped ringing; she glanced over her fence to see if he had gone back to his training on the other side of the road. He had, he was just crossing the street to go back over to his house.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief; she was safe for the time being. Then she heard something, it sounded like it was coming from under the boulder which she was standing on, she looked down then, suddenly, the boulder shot up into mid air and she went flying off the rock and landed on her side on top of the dead garden. She looked back and saw a huge hole in the ground where the boulder once sat; the boulder was over by the door leading into the house. She got up slowly, because she was in pain, and walked over to the hole. She stared into the hole which seemed to go on forever. The hole very small, smaller than a basketball, for a hole so tiny, it sure was deep.

Then she heard a growl come from the deep underground. It sounded as if it was coming closer, she saw something bolting up from hole and she stepped back from the hole and kept on watching. The thing had finally reached the top and jumped out. It was a very strange, green creature with glowing red eyes and a horn sticking out of his head.

"Larvitar!" the creature growled and glared at Jamie. It looked as if Jamie had just insulted it or took its food away or something. Jamie backed away from the creature,

"Lar lar Larvitar tar!" it yelled, stepping closer and closer to Jamie. Jamie ran for the door and slammed it shut. She had escaped the growling monster, but she didn't know for how long. She wondered what in the world it was, and then she remembered reading in the beginner pokemon trainers' book that pokemon say their own names and nothing else. She recalled that all the creature said was 'Larvitar' and parts of that word. _It was a pokemon! _She exclaimed to herself! She couldn't believe it! A pokemon in her own backyard! Jamie was so excited until she remembered that it was very nasty to her. _Maybe I could change that._ She thought to herself as she went to glance out the widow that let her look into the backyard. The pokemon had disappeared; _it's probably camping out in his tunnel._

Jamie went off to make her usual lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich except it was going to be a little different today. She ate her sandwich and ventured out into her backyard, with a paper plate clenched in her tiny hands. She made her way over to the tunnel and placed the plate near it. Then she heard the pokemon run up the hole, quickly she jogged over to the door and went inside. She walked over to the window and watched Larvitar.

The pokemon looked at the plate with the sandwich on it; he carefully walked towards it and sniffed it. The Larvitar picked up the sandwich and examined it, then took a big chomp out of it and ate the whole thing. Jamie gazed with amusement as she watched the pokemon eat. _I think I've just found a new friend!_ She thought to herself as she walked away from the window to go read more about Larvitar in the beginner pokemon trainers' book…


End file.
